


Temporary Roommates

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bonding, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Just Friends, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Roommates, college tour, fluff month, temporary roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: The time has come for university tours for the final-year students. One stop brings them to a campus that makes Nathaniel's heart soar even as he learns he'll be bunking with a long-time acquaintance and tentative friend, Ivan. The two will soon find just how compatible they are as friends and as possible future roommates.





	Temporary Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 1 of Fluff Month 2018 on Tumblr. The story was requested for this particular dynamic as well. It's fairly fluffy, so I hope you enjoy. They are definitely two characters I'd like to work with more in the near future.
> 
> Each day will be a new one-shot story within this series.

 

Nathaniel couldn’t help thinking the school had done a nice job on the university tours they’d set up for their final-year students. He sat near the back of the rental bus, his gaze encompassing most of his classmates.

A vague smile hinted as he realized how lucky he’d been to keep most of his acquaintances and friends since his younger years in school. Alix had been his best friend since grade school along with Marinette and Nino. He’d met several others over the years, including Mylene and Ivan, a bulky student that had been his refuge in most classes. He didn’t know what he’d have done without the silent Ivan sitting in front of him, shielding his tendency to draw more than pay attention in class.

Thinking about Ivan had his gaze leaping over several students’ heads until he found Ivan, sitting across from Mylene and another student he couldn’t recall at the moment.

All too soon, the bus pulled outside the next university on their tour, stopping outside the dorm the school had prearranged for them to use. They’d be spending two days on campus, learning all the school had to offer its students.

“Hey, Nath, you coming?” Alix called, a smirk on her face as she darted past Kim and silently dared him to yet another challenge.

He gathered up his bookbag, walking to the open door of the bus and getting lost at the sight of the campus before him. Oh, he could imagine himself at a campus like this, the landscape itching to be sketched with several students lounging in various shady spots on the warm day.

“All right, students, this way,” their teacher and temporary tour guide called out over the din of excitement.

She led them through the large double doors of the dormitory, pointing out the rooms they’d be using and calling up students in pairs.

Nathaniel barely listened as Alya and Marinette went into one room, Adrien and Nino in another. The list continued until they reached the final few rooms. Chloe’s name came up. Nathaniel cringed, hoping beyond hope that they wouldn’t be expected to co-ed.

He sighed with relief when Sabrina’s name fell from the teacher’s lips. His name came next, followed by Ivan’s.

He craned his neck back to see Ivan’s face for any indication about Ivan’s thoughts on this development, returning the small smile he saw there.

Not wanting the teacher to yell at them, he hurried into the room she indicated and set his bag on the bed closest to the door. He turned a second later, realizing he might have made a social gaffe in his haste to claim a bed.

Ivan merely smiled at him, calming whatever nerves had been threatening to go berserk.

“It’s a nice campus.” Ivan placed his bag on the opposite bed, glancing out the large window in the process.

Nathaniel followed the other guy’s gaze, almost gasping as he realized the view they had of the main building. Oh, yeah, he really liked this campus so far. He just hoped they had a decent art department since that’s where his true passion resided.

The two remained relatively quiet as they unpacked their few belongings, taking over their sides of the room with a friendliness neither seemed to expect. All too soon, they had everything unpacked, settling down on their beds with their respective projects for school. Nathaniel started sketching the building from the window, already imagining the next scene in the comic he’d been working on for the past few months. The building would be the perfect place for his superhero to confront the villain, their final stand taking place on the dome.

He glanced up every now and then to find Ivan writing and scratching out something on the paper in his hands. He often wondered what Ivan did in his spare time, figuring he’d learn about it whenever Ivan felt like sharing.

A loud groan broke the silence and sent a jolt of awareness through Nathaniel, his eyes leaping outside in case of an akuma attack before recalling how far from Paris they were.

“Sorry. I just can’t get this to sound right.” Ivan’s hand rubbed across his face, his brows knit together in concentration.

“What is it?”

“A song for Mylene.” Ivan smiled before adding, “Or at least lyrics for her to read. She’s not really into the same music as me.”

“Would you like some help?” The redheaded artist moved to stand, believing he knew just the person to help Ivan with this situation but stopped short when Ivan held out the paper to him.

“Would you mind? I’m truly stuck on the last two lines.”

He gulped before taking the paper and reading over the lyrics Ivan had created, a whimsical smile blooming as the sweetness of the song washed over him. If only he had such a talent, maybe he’d have someone of his own like Ivan had Mylene. Not that he was truly complaining since he’d garnered quite a bit of attention with his artwork over the past couple of years. Just, nothing ever seemed to pan out for him.

“This is nice,” he mused, his mind going over the lyrics until he had them memorized. He worked on the best way to complete the lines where Ivan had stalled.

Before he could offer any possible solutions, a loud banging on their door alerted them to their scheduled tour with the rest of their class. With a sigh, he handed the paper back to Ivan and gathered up his bag and sketchbook. He swore he’d take actual notes this time as they walked the campus and learned all they’d need to know about the school’s academics and other defining qualities.

Much later that day, they were finally allowed to retire to their rooms for the evening, having eaten in the school’s large cafeteria-style dining hall. They’d certainly been impressed by the buffet laid out for them as they worked to eat all they could since most hadn’t thought to bring snacks along the trip, save Marinette at her parents’ insistence.

As they settled in their borrowed room once more, Nathaniel turned to Ivan. “I think I know how to finish your song.”

“You do?” Ivan’s eyes widened in surprise. “How?”

They spent the next fifteen minutes going over the song itself and the final lines which had stumped the lyricist for the longest. By the end, Ivan wore a giant smile as he glanced down at Nathaniel. He’d quickly written down the final lines that Nathaniel had to offer.

“Thanks, man. You’re pretty good at this.”

“No, not really, but I was happy to help.”

Ivan remained quiet for a few minutes, his mind seemingly elsewhere. When he did speak, he surprised Nathaniel with what he had to say.

“You know I like this school. Plus, you’re pretty cool, too.”

“Thanks, I think.” Nathaniel felt his face heating, unused to be complimented by anyone really. He tended to blend into the background, which he didn’t mind that much but having someone notice him wasn’t all bad either.

“Look, um, I know you’re looking into coming here, too. If you do, I wouldn’t mind having you as a roommate.” Ivan’s gaze didn’t meet Nathaniel’s for several beats, almost as if he was embarrassed at having admitted to having feelings for anyone whether friendship or romantic.

“Yeah, I think I’d mind that either.”

Both went back to their projects, having completed their small bit of bonding. Neither had any complaints though as they realized they’d solidified a friendship that had been years in the making.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
